Hero
by nebula2
Summary: Its finally finished! Sorry it took so long and hope you enjoy.A CHP officer goes missing and a little boy is pulled out of a river. Are the two connected?


Disclaimer: The characters of Chips do not belong to me, I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement to write this story and for the amusement of any whom choose to read it.  
  
"7 Adam, this is LA 15, please check in," came the voice over central's highway patrol radio. At headquaters, Sgt. Getraer paused from his paper work waiting for Baricza's voice to come back over the radio. He remembered hearing the officer call in saying he was leaving his vehicle to check something out. Looking at his watch he realized that was over an hour ago. He hadn't even realized that Baricza had never called back in to say he had returned to his vehicle.  
Getraer reached for his radio mike already feeling worried. It wasn't like Baricza not to check in. "7 Adam this is S4, please respond." He kept hoping for a response but nothing came. "LA 15 where did 7 Adam say he was at his last check in."  
"Black Bear River Park," came the reply.  
"7Mary 3 and 4 head to Black Bear River Park and have a look around. "  
"10-4 Sarge," Poncherello replied.  
"S4, this is 7 David. I'm about 5 minutes from the area. Requesting permission to help 7 mary 3 and 4."  
"Permisssion granted. I want Baricza located as soon as possible."  
  
An hour later, Getraer was headed for the Black Bear River Park. Poncherello and Baker had located Baricza's cruiser but there was still no sign of him. Their watch ended in twenty minutes but Getraer had ordered all of his officers to the Black Bear River Park. Baricza had to be found and the Captain had approved overtime for his watch if necessary. Getraer was hoping it wouldn't be.  
As he pulled his bike to a stop next to Baricza's cruiser he saw that most of the watch had already arrived. He took off his helmet and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to wait for the rest. He wanted to get those already here out looking.  
"As you already know, Officer Baricza called in at approxiamately 2:15 this afternoon that he was leaving in cruiser to check something out in the Black Bear River area. At 3:20 LA 15 called for a radio check from him and he did not repond. At 3:30 I ordered officer's Poncherello, Baker and Turner into the area to locate officer Baricza. They located his cruiser but there has been no sign of him. I'm going to use this point as our base of operations. I want all of you to pair up and start searching the area on foot. Each pair will have a radio. I want you to call in if you find anything and also check in periodically. We're all on the clock until we find out what happened to officer Baricza. As the rest show up I'll be sending them out. Any questions."  
Gertraer looked around at his officers waiting to see if any one spoke up. When no one did he said "Okay, then spread out. See Harlan for a radio before leaving the area."  
  
"How long have we been out here," Ponch asked as he and Baker stopped to take a drink of water.  
Jon glanced at his watch and replied "About an hour now." As he twisted the lid back on the bottle he looked around the area. "Why don't we head down to the river and look around," Jon said.  
"Okay," Ponch said. "Lead the way."  
Jon headed down the path toward the river. Because of the spring melt from the mountains and the recent rains the creek was flooded above its usual banks and flowing fast.  
"Man, I hope he didn't end up in there," Ponch said voicing exactly what Jon had been thinking himself. "Head up or down stream," he asked?  
Jon looked up and down the stream and then said "Lets head upstream." Jon looked over to see his partner's questioning look. "It's just a feeling I have."  
"Okay."  
The two officers started walking upstream. They were walking for about ten minutes when Ponch reached out and touched Jon's arm. "Wait a second, I think I see something."  
"Where?'  
"There, far bank, near those fallen trees."  
They hurried up stream a little more and Jon saw what Ponch had seen. "Yeah, I see him, call it in."  
  
Barry Baricza wasn't sure how long he had been clinging to the fallen log but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He felt numb all over from the cold water that was rushing by him. He could feel his grip slipping on the branch he had managed to grab a hold of and considered just ending it and letting go. But then he heard a distant call.  
"Bear, hold on. We're coming for you."  
It sounded like Jon's voice. He couldn't be sure if he wasn't hearing things but even if he was it gave him enough will power to reach inside and get enough strength to tighten his grip on the log.  
  
"Jon where are you going," Ponch said as Jon took off his belt and started up stream.  
"I'm going out to him."  
"Without a rope. You're crazy."  
"It may be Bear's only chance. He isn't going to be able to hold on much longer. He's already been out there too long." With that Jon turned and headed up river. He had to go up far enough to make sure he had enough time to get across the river to the other bank.  
Ponch used the radio to tell Getraer what Jon was attempting but didn't once take his eyes off of his partner. In fact, when he saw Jon jump into the river he found himself holding his breath. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Jon tried to swim to the other side of the river before the current took him past Baricza. Ponch let his breath out in relief when he saw that Jon had made it. He heard a motor behind him and turned to see Getraer and Grossman come up on their motorcycles.  
"Jon's over there with him Sarge. Now we just need to get them both back over here safely."  
"Okay, You and Grossman go anchor some ropes up stream. We need someone to go over there and get ropes out to them. Then we'll have to pull all three of them to safety."  
"Yes, Sarge."  
As Ponch and Grossman headed upstream with some ropes Gretraer heard voices approaching as others from the watch came into the area. The first two were Turner and Clark.  
"Is he okay," Bonnie asked?  
"I don't know. We've got to get him and Jon over to this shore. Ponch and Grossman are securing ropes. I put a call in for an ambulance. Bonnie why don't you head back to where the vehicles are so you can guide them in."  
"Right sarge," Bonnie said and dissappeared.  
"I'll take the ropes over to the other bank, Sarge, " Turner said.  
Getraer thought about it for a second. Turner's strength would be helpful to help pull the officers out of the water. However, they would definatly need someone strong enough to keep a hold of Baricza in the current. "Okay."  
  
Jon was able to get closer to the bank than Baricza was. He grabbed a hold of the log that he friend was clinging too. He could see the exhaustion and pain in his friend's face and the shaking arms from the strain of holding on. Jon started to move across the log as quickly as he could. When he was close enough to Baricza he put an arm around him to help support him while keeping a hold of the log with his other arm. He heard a moan from Baricza when he did so which meant there was a good chance Baricza had some cracked ribs. He also saw extensive bruising on Baricza's left arm.  
"Keep hanging on Bear. We're going to get you out of here," Jon said. Baricza was too exhausted to answer his friend.  
Jon didn't know how long he had been in the river when Turner finally joined them with the ropes. Jon was cold and getting tired from fighting the river. He couldn't imagine how Bear felt.  
"I got him," Turner said to Jon handing him one of the extra ropes he had brought over with him.  
Jon took the rope and secured it around his waist while trying to keep a hold of the log. It was at this time that Baricza's hold finally gave out. Turner tightened his grip on his friend to keep the current from taking him under.  
"I've got you Bear. I'm not going to let go of you," Turner siad to Bear reassuring him.  
"Do you think you can keep a hold of him," Jon asked? "He's got some injuries to his left side though I don't know how bad. Securing a rope around him could make those injuries worse."  
"Yeah, I got him,"Turner said.  
"Okay, let's get out of this water," Jon said to Turner as he secured the last knot.  
Turner and Jon let go of the log then. Jon let his friends on the shore pull him in as it was all he could do to keep his head above water. He glanced over toward Turner who had a hold of Baricza who appeared to be unconcious. He desperatly hoped they weren't too late.  
  
"Keep it up men," Getraer called as they pulled their comrades toward the shore. He could now hear the siren from the ambulance as it came toward their position. The patrol men kept pulling their friends closer to the bank. Soon Getraer became aware of the paramedics standing by, ready to go into action once the officers were safely on the shore. Officer Clark was with them holding a stack of blankets.  
Jon felt the ground underneath him and struggled to his feet. Once he got his balance he turned to help Turner to his feet. Once to their feet they supported Baricza between them and walked the rest of the way up the bank out of the water.  
As soon as it was safe the paramedics came in and transferred Baricza to a gurney. The officer was unconscious but still breathing. Bonnie handed a blanket to Turner and Baker who gratefully accepted them as the paramedics wasted no time loading Baricza into the ambulance.  
"Good job everybody," Getraer said. "I need some volunteers to stay and get all this equipment gathered up and get Baricza's cruiser to Central. Everyone else is free to head home".  
Three officers quickly volunteered and the others started leaving the area. Getraer turned to Baker and Turner who were standing with Poncherello, Grossman, and Clark. "You two need to get into dry clothes and quick. I don't want to be short two more officers tomorrow, " Getraer said. Baker and Turner just nodded in agreement. "I'm heading to the hospital. I'll call you when I know something."  
"You won't have to sarge," Poncherello said. "I'm going to the hospital myself and waiting. I think everyone else here feels the same way." The others just nodded in agreement.  
"Alright then, I'll see you there."  
  
The members of the highway patrol central office sat silently in the waiting room of county hospital. They had been there for two hours, without any word on there comrade. Sgt. Getraer was growing impatient. Wanting something to do, he stood up and walked over to the pay phone. Once again he tried to get a hold of Baricza's parents. He let the phone ring ten times before hanging up the phone once again.  
Getraer turned around to see a doctor walk into the waiting room. The doctor was quickly surrounded by the highway patrol officers. Everyone seemed to be talking at once wanting to know how Baricza was.  
"Hold it," Getraer said loudly. "Everyone quite down and let the doctor talk," he added as he came over to the group.  
"Thank-you Sgt.," The doctor said with a smile. Whenever he had a policeman or fireman under his care he always knew he was going to have a waiting room of concerned co-workers waiting for him."We've treated Officer Baricza for hypothermia. He's stable right now though he is running a slight fever now and is extremely exhausted. We've also treated him for a dislocated left shoulder and he has a couple of cracked ribs on the left side. He either hit something or something hit him while he was in the river. I've admitted him and want to keep him under observation for at least the next twelve hours. Has his family been informed yet."  
"Ah, I've been trying to reach his parents but haven't been able to yet," Getraer said. The doctor just nodded.  
"Can we see him," Bonnie asked?  
"You can see him one at a time but only stay for a few minutes. Rest is the most important thing for him to get at this point. He's in room 124. If you have any questions just come find me."  
"Thank-you doctor," Getraer said. As the docotor walked away Getraer turned to his offiecers. "Bonnie why don't you go in and see him first."  
As Bonnie Clark left the waiting room the mention of Black Bear River drew the attention of those still in the waitng room to the tv set.  
"The parents of the little boy who was pulled from the Black Bear River over four hours ago have been located and are now with their son at Newbridge Hospital. The boy has been identified as Edward Lansigner of Shadyside, California nearly 125 miles upstream of where he was finally pulled out of the river by the Newbridge fire department. The boy is reported in stable condition suffering only from exposure to the cold. "  
"To recap earlier reports, Edward Lansigner was spotted in the river clinging to a piece of wood at approxiamately 2:25 this afternoon. Upon being rescued the boy told rescuers that a police officer had attempted to pull him from the river which is how he got a hold of the piece of wood that was keeping him afloat. A search was immediately began for the officer with State police joining in on the effort. Upon learning the location of the boy's home the search has been expanded up river. No sign of the officer has been found. We will keep you informed on any breaking developments."  
"Could it have been Baricza," Grossman asked, looking at Getraer?  
"Its possible. Shadyside is up the river from Black Bear River Park. I'll have to get a hold of someone in charge of the search effort. Jon can you keep trying to get a hold of Baricza's parents for me."  
"Sure Sarge," Jon said.  
Getraer left County Hosipital and headed for headquarters.  
  
"Rosie, can you get me the number for the Newbridge fire department," Getraer asked one of the night shift secretaries walking into Central?  
"Yes, sgt."  
Gertraer went to his office and sat down at his desk. He started working on the paper work he had to get done while waiting for Rosie to bring the number he requested. When she brought it in he put the call through to Newbridge fire department.  
"Yeah, this is Sgt. Getraer with the CHP Central division," he said when someone picked up the phone. I'ld like to talk to someone about the Lansigner case."  
"Hold one moment please."  
There was a couple of minutes of silence and then another voice came on the line. "Chief Bangor here, how can I help you Sgt.".  
"I was wondering if you could give me an update on the Lansigner case."  
"The search is stilling going on for the missing rescuer. The boy hasn't been able to give us much detail on the person who attempted to rescue him from the river except that he is sure it was a man, " Chief Bangor said.  
"Well, I don't know if this is related at all but one of my officers went missing this afternoon. We ended up pulling the officer out of Black River Park about three hours ago. We haven't been able to get any information from him at this time as to what happened but the hospital is suppose to call when he is able to answer questions. I thought you'ld want to know."  
"Thanks for giving me this information. Is there anyway you'ld be able to get together a collection of pictures of CHP officers including the officer whom was pulled from the river. Perhaps the Lansigner boy would be able to recognize his rescuer if he saw his picture again."  
"Yeah, I can get together some pictures for you."  
"Good. I'll send someone to pick them up. Sgt. I hope you officer is going to be okay and I also hope he's the one we're looking for."  
"So do I," Getraer said.  
  
After getting a couple of hours of sleep, Getraer was back at Central for the beging of the A watch. He was heading toward the briefing room when the Captain stopped him in the hallway.  
"Chief Bangor called. They weren't able to get a positive identity from Edward Lansigner. The boy thinks it may have been Baricza but he wasn't sure and thought it may have been a couple of others- one of which was a state police officer that they put in amongst the pictures we sent them. Have you been able to talk to Officer Baricza yet."  
"No. The hospital says that he's briefly been awake a couple of times but not enough to be able to answer any questions. And they're now concerned about complications. The last report I got was that he was running a fever of 100.2. I don't know when Baricza is going to be of any help to us."  
"Well, most of the police agencies in the area have been able to account for all of their officers so far which is good. However, we can't call the search off on the chance of the rescuer not being a police officer. Though at this point its now pretty much considered a recovery effort." - The captain headed for his office and Sgt. Getraer went into the briefing room. He quickly went over the issues of the day updating his officers on the Lansigner case and officer Baricza's condition.  
Halfway through the briefing there was a knock on the door and one of the secretaries walked into the room. She whispered something into Gretraer's ear and then left. Sgt. Gretraer looked out at his officers.  
"The hospital just called. Baricza is awake and asking questions," the room exploding in cheers as the officers celebrated the good news. Getraer let it go on for a few minutes before bringing order back to the room and finishing the briefing.  
After dismissing his officers to their beats, Getraer headed for his motorcycle and made his way to the hospital. He would answer any question Baricza had and than ask his own. Getraer wanted to know what had happened and he knew he wasn't the only one. Baricza just might be able to put an end to the extensive, exhausting search that was going on.  
  
"I was patrolling in the area of Black Bear River Park when I heard something that sounded like they might have been gun shots," Bear told Getraer after Getraer had spent fifteen minutes answering his questions. "I thought they came from the direction of the park so I went into the park. I heard the same sounds again. That time I pin pointed it to the direction of the River. That is when I radioed in that I was leaving the patrol car."  
"I never did figure out where the sounds came from or if they were actually gunshots but as I was starting to leave the river bank I saw a little boy in the river." Getraer had already informed him of Eric Lansigner later rescue. The boy had been the first thing that Baricza had been asking about once he came around.  
"I saw a piece of wood nearby and I grabbed it and extended it out to the boy. He was able to get a hold of it but as I was trying to pull him closer to the river bank I ended up in the river. I don't know how it happened because it all happened so fast. Somehow I was able to get a hold of a log near the river bank but I'm not sure. I don't really remember much about what happened after that."  
"What you've already told me is plenty," Getraer told him. " Good job Bear. Now get some rest," he said seeing that Getraer was getting worn out again.  
Sgt. Getraer left the hospital and headed back to the station. He was happy to be able to call Chief Bangor with the good news that the search could be called off. At least this whole situation was going to have a happy ending.  
  
It was a week before Baricza was well enough to leave the hospital. The parents of Eric Lansigner made the trip to the hospital to see Baricza and thank him for helping to save their little boy's life. With his normal modesty Baricza shrugged off all the attention that was being given to him saying that he was only doing his job.  
However, shortly after Baricza returned to duty the Captain payed a surprise visit to the beginning of the shift briefing.  
"I don't want to keep you all from doing your jobs," the Captain said addressing the gathered officers, "so I'm going to keep this short. I just wanted to stop by and announce to you something that will be announced publicly later this afternoon. The State of California will be presenting Officer Bariciza a Medal of Valor for his actions in the safe rescue of Eric Lansigner. It is felt that officer Bariciza's actions were above and beyond the call of duty."  
The officers broke out in applause for their fellow officer. Baricza for his part looked uncomfortable with all the attention.  
The Captain raised his hands for silence. " I just want to take this time to say how proud I am of Bariciza's action and in all the rest of you for your efforts in the search and rescue of your fellow officer. Keep up the good work," with that the Captain turned the briefing back over to Getraer who finished the briefing and sent his watch out to the California highways for another day of work. 


End file.
